unwanted questions
by YJfang141516
Summary: ok, this is my first fanfiction, tell me what you think. raven as usual minding her own, when beast boy decides to have a one sided conversation with her, asking questions. she has a crazy reaction to one statment in particular. one-shot BB and Raven. please read and tell me what you think!


**Raven's POV:**

He's so infuriating. All I want to do is read my latest spell book, and hes asking stupid questions like if I'm able to change the color of the sky. This has been going on for a good hour. In the beginning I decided to answer his silly questions, thinking he would be satisfied, but after 20 minutes of his unrelated questions I started to read my book and ignore him. He continues his strange interrogation. Sometimes I wonder if he's just oblivious to what's going on around him. Finally I get up and attempt leaving the living room so I could continue my book in silence but there his is standing abruptly with more questions.

He's in my path with both arms waving in realization that I'm leaving "where are you going"

"…" I try to go around him

"Raven, please don't go I'm bored and I have more questions"

I look at him trying to figure out why I am the pitiful soul he decided to bother today! "Why?" I try again to move around him.

"Why what?" he stops waving but stays where he's at with a very curious face. That's not really gonna help him cause I'm starting to get angry, starting to lose control of my emotions.

There all screaming different things at me

"_Don't leave its rude!_

_I-i think you sh-should listen to what h-he has to s-s-say._

_Stomp on him! Tell him to get lost!_

_According to my observation, his questions are related. They have all been about you_

**Exactly that's why I should be leaving now; no one needs to know more about me than ive already expressed!**

_You should still explain at least_

**FINE! "**

Before I could answer beast boy repeated himself this time touching my shoulder as if to get me out of my trance "why don't you let anyone get to know you raven? Anytime we try, you close up like we couldn't possibly understand what you're going through." That's it he did it now, I shrugged off his hand and began getting very exasperated.

"NO! You can't possible know what I'm dealing with, do you have 12 or so different personalities all trying to voice their opinion about everything you do!? Do you have powers that could hurt someone with a mere thought!? Do you have to meditate every time you get angry or upset just so you don't harm anyone" with that I phased through the floor in hopes to double back and get to the roof. I alsways seem to calm down when I'm up there.

**Beast boy's POV:**

Well I wasn't expecting that, then again it's hard to know what ravens reactions would be anyways. I just don't get it through. Why does she get to defensive when I'm trying so hard to get to know her!

"_Did you ever think she just wants people to accept her quiet facade as a way of being happy?_

**But she doesn't seem happy; she's always reading or meditating. Do you expect me to believe that those are THE only things that make her happy! She just yelled at me about it, and she sounded like it was a burden!**

_I think that's what she was trying to express to you, but you weren't listening. Try looking into it a little more. Why does she have to meditate?_

**Because she has to be able to keep her emotions in check**

_Right and how many emotions did she says she has to keep in check?_

**Well she said around 12 but I only met a few when me and Cy went into her mind mirror thingy, but that's just it! She can't possibly feel all those emotions at one time! **

_You don't know that for sure, maybe she does and you just can't see it."_

Huh "I'm having an argument with myself!"

Cyborg came up from behind with his hands behind his back "why are you arguing with yourself?"

I turn slightly freaked out, wondering how long he had been standing there, and if I had said anything while I was spacing out… and why his hands were behind his back.

Trying to avoid the subject "what's behind you back"

He stiffens and backs away slowly "oh nothing" he turns quickly sloshing water out of a bucket while sprinting for the door.

I think he was gonna dump that on me, I'm slightly appalled! Oh well I need to go find raven and see if she's up for one more question.

**Raven's POV:**

Ok I should be safe up here; I begin to meditate calling a meeting with my emotions. Swirls of different color formed a circle around me. Then one by one they took a form: red – rage, orange – rude, yellow – brainy, green – sarcasm, light green – oblivious, light blue – brave, purple- love, pink – happy, brown – envy, grey – timid, and white – pure. Love spoke up first.

"_Why didn't you take my advice!? You were supposed to explain… not bite his head off!_

"_I'm proud" rage smiling brightly_

"**I don't know maybe because he wants to know a part of me that I just can't talk about… ever!"**

_Brave placed her hands on her hips, "well next time you should tap into me, at least I'm not gonna give him nightmares!" looking pointedly at rage_

"_I think you should be happy someone is taking an interest in you!" happy added bouncing in her spot _

Raven looked flustered with a tinted blush rising to her cheeks** "that doesn't change anything!" **she explained defiantly. **"And besides" **looking down **"that doesn't give him the right to know"**

"Well she's clueless" rude belched and began picking at her nails.

Raven turned toward her with a disturbed look on her face. **"ok well since I'm so thick headed, would anyone else like to; as usual, say anything else" **giving them her death glare.

Everyone looked unfazed, maybe a little concerned that she was asking them, but said nothing. They continued to pass glances between themselves.

"**Whatever! I just came here to calm everyone down. I couldn't hear myself think!"**

"_So that's why she wasn't listening to you love, she couldn't hear you!" oblivious shouted in success._

_Sarcasm couldn't hold it in, "yeah that makes total sense" rolling her eyes in agitation_

_Love scolds the two who in return look away nervously. Turning back to raven "just give him a chance, who knows, he might just have something worth hearing" then she disappeared._

The others took this as a signal to do the same, like they entered they left, giving her pitying looks even rage, sarcasm, and rude made an effort to make the face. Now I was alone in my mind

Man this stinks, they didn't have the best ways of making her feel better, but I guess that's just the thing they all have in common, they are quiet in there help. I'll figures it out but first I have to … shudder … apologize to beast boy. I left my mind and just levitated trying to think of what to say.

**Beast boy's POV:**

Ok, I'm searching… and searching… and searching. Yeah not finding her. I have checked from the basement to the top floor and everything in between. Robin said he hadn't seen her when I checked the training course outside. I found Starfire sitting on the rocks nearby, and said she hadn't seen her out here but saw her going up to the roof. Duh beast boy, I remember her answering that earlier, as her favorite place in the tower. Maybe I don't listen to people; I'll have to work on that.

"_Yeah no kidding"_

"Who asked you?"

Star fire blinked a few times "you asked me beast boy."

"Oh no sorry star, I was talking to myself."

"Cyborg said you were arguing with yourself earlier, have you made amends with yourself?" she asked cocking her head.

"Umm sure I guess you could say that" looking down and backing away slowly

"_Not really."_

Cringing, I looked back up at Starfire

Starfire jumps up "that is glorious my friend," looking over at robin "I must go" she smiled and flew off.

Alright! To the roof! I transformed into a raven, I laughed to myself if that's not irony then I don't know what is, I began chuckling.

"_That wasn't very funny" sounding smug_

"Again, never asked you!" shaking my head I flew up

**Innocent by-standards POV:**

"Um star, was beast boy talking to himself?" robin watched beast boy fly up to the roof

Star responded as plainly as possible "well he was arguing with himself earlier, but he said now they have come to an understanding" smiling brightly at robin

Robin looking concerned at star then back up to beast boy. _Maybe he's just having a bad day, yeah that could be it._

Starfire looked at robins facial expressions change "are you speaking with yourself as well?" she asked joyfully

Robins face-palmed

Star fire "huh, did I offend yourself?"

Robin groans

**Beast boy's POV:**

Ok, whew that was exhausting. I immediately saw Raven meditating, huh didn't see that one coming. I voice sarcastically in my head. I wonder if she knows I'm here. Why is she making those weird faces…maybe she is talking to herself… do I make those faces. I may never know, ok time to get serious,

"**alright annoying voice in my head, should I wait till she done, or should I interrupt her?**"

"_Oh so now you want my opinion! Isn't it obvious?_

"…"

"_Ok, wait till she's done"_

My thought just made a "wow he's slow" thought! Whatever! I guess I'll just sit here and think of what to say.

"_Wait! I thought you said you had one more question for her!"_

Turning kind of red **"to be honest I just said it to sound dramatic…and hoped one would pop into my head while I was looking for her"** I said sheepishly smiling to myself.

"_your doomed"_

"**you know what!, I didn't…"**

"_I know I know, you didn't ask me" my thought said sarcastically_

With that I decided I would silence my thought, surprisingly I began meditating.

**Raven's POV: **

Ok, I think I have gained control; I'm ready to go apologize. I open my eyes only to see beast boy sitting in a position similar to mine about 10 ft. away. He looks surprisingly… calm?

"_Go tell him now!"_ I could only depict rude saying that and being well rude. I get up and walk over to him. Hmm must not have heard me, maybe he's asleep, I chuckle to myself.

_Happy tipped in "that was funny, but I think you should get the show on the road! "_she exclaimed excitedly.

"**I'm going, I'm going!"** I crouch down and place my hand on his shoulder, his eyes instantly fly open, he looked a little shaken and is he blushing?! My thought was silenced when he speaks.

"h-h-hey raven" he moved back slightly. Then I realized I was popping my own 3ft personal space bubble! I moved back slightly as well, and took a seat. I decided to answer his hello.

"What are you doing up here? Do you have more questions?" Wow. That came out harsher than I intended.

"**Rude! Stop tapping in to this conversation!" **

"_Ok, ok I know when I'm not wanted"_

_Sarcasm came in "oh yeah if you knew that you would have shut your trap like 3 minutes ago" again rolling her eyes_

I decided to ignore them.

Beast boy answered "actually yes I do have one more question, and that's kind of why I'm up here, but please don't leave, cause I need to know this answer." He explained pleadingly

I looked at him with a mixture of pity and aggravation that he's asking one more question, then I remember love's advice, and I'm gonna listen to her this time, I don't want to make her mad. Now that's a scary sight, a mad love. I again begin chuckling to myself. Who says I don't have a sense of humor! Then I answer beast boy.

"Ok, one question and that's it, any more after, I will leave!" I looked at him sternly

He looked down at his hands "Raven, do you hate me?"

Ok I don't want to admit it, but that kind of upset me! Did he really think I hated him? I was not expecting that one. He is annoying but I don't hate him for it!

He looked up again, this time making sure I held his gaze, then he scrunched his eyebrows together "it's ok, I get it" he started getting up

My eyes glowed I made him sit back down. He looked startled.

"No beast boy, I don't hate you, actually it's quite the opposite." I look him in the eyes, and realize I still had him in the mind hold. I released, and he breathed out in exasperation. "Sorry. My point is that I don't hate you, I actually like you… a lot. You're one of my best friends. Sometimes you get on my nerves. Mainly because you are constantly asking me personal questions that I have never answered… to anyone. What you don't understand is that I am purposefully quiet. I don't draw attention to myself, I just tag along. I get the feeling that you want me to be more out there?" I look down cause that's just not me. Then he scoots over and takes my hand. I looked up and begin to blush furiously.

_Timid is hyperventilating "he's *breath* in *breath* our *breath* space"_

I really he doesn't know what I'm thinking right now.

"raven I don't want you to change… at all, I like the way you are, the only reason I was asking you all those question was purely to get to know you a little better." He looked at me genuinely concerned

I gave him a small smile, "that makes me feel better" I hugged him and hear a large intake of breath. I smirk. Then he relaxes and put his arms around me to returns the hug. We pull apart, and he stands up.

"Friends?" holding out his hand out.

I take his hand "friends" I smile at him and we walk back into the tower. And just this one time… ONLY, I answer some of his other ridiculous questions.


End file.
